Blasted Away
by CherryPumpkin
Summary: Requested by Barbacar. Circus au. Mabel notices that Pacifica and Dipper are always flirting, and so she decides to set the two of them up on a date. It doesn't go as planned.


**A/N:** Wow, I'm not dead! Yeah, so quick high school tip, don't take four ap classes, join three dance clubs and also have dance and gymnastic classes after school and girl scouts on the weekends. Just don't. Also when I was doing aerials today I totally slipped and fell when doing the death drop (huh, wonder why it's called that) and my spotter was messing off so now I'm hurt. So that's good. Anyway this is a request by barbacar, and I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it.

Pacifica stared blankly at Mabel, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"What?" She asked. Mabel smirked at her.

"Let me set up a date for you and Dip. You guys flirt together all the time, so why not go out on a date? And we all know that no one sets up a better date than Mabel!"

Pacifica could feel both twin's gaze on her. She swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry.

"Sure, Mabel. If the Dork is okay with it."

Both girls turned to stare at Dipper, who looked as though he would have like to be anywhere else.

The boy cleared his throat. "Uh, why not?"

Mabel grinned wickedly and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yay! I've got just the plan!"

Pacifica looked scared, and it was most definitely not because she was at such close contact with Dipper.

Though that might have helped with her anxiety a bit.

But no, she was mostly scared because she was in a cannon, and was about to get shot to who knows where.

"Mabel!" She screeched, voice cracking a bit in panic. "This is not what what I agreed to!"

"Neither did I!" Dipper joined, but Mabel simply laughed.

"Come one, you've got helmets, you'll be fine!" And with that, the cannon fuse was lit, and off into the sunset the pair flew.

Off into a forest.

Off into some monster's mouth.

Somehow.

And so now the two sat in some creature's stomach, not really talking, Pacifica looking at Dipper, Dipper looking around at the stomach, a small hint of curiosity in his eyes that were such a dark shade of brown they almost blended in with the darkness of the stomach.

Dipper cleared his throat. "So what do you want to do now?"

Pacifica glared at him. "Well, I don't know, maybe get out of here?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh, but how do you want to do that?" He responded, and Pacifica simply rolled her eyes at him and shifted away from him.

A few minutes passed before Dipper spoke again. "You know this is a really clean stomach."

Pacifica almost screamed as she turned around to face him again.

"How is that important right now?" she snipped, and Dipper simply shrugged.

"Well, would you rather be in a clean stomach or a dirty stomach."

The blond scoffed. "I don't do 'dirty'." But Dipper wasn't really listening anymore, and instead was looking around.

Stressed, Pacifica took out a cigaret and her lucky lighter (really just one she found in the dollar store, but that doesn't matter) and lit the cigaret. She breathed out in relief as the nicotine soaked into her system. Dipper stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you have to do that now?"

"Would you like me to be stressed instead? Because I can be if you want me to."

Dipper rolled his eyes but still didn't shut up.

"So when did you start smoking?"

Pacifica looked at him, surprised. "A month before I turned 18."

"You know that's illegal."

Pacifica glanced at him. "You, Mabel and Stan do illegal stuff all the time."

Dipper laughed. "Well, yeah, but we didn't smoke before we were legally allowed to. That's just wrong." He adopted a thoughtful expression. "Not that any of us smoke now. But to be honest Stan probably did smoke before he was 18."

Pacifica was about to retort when she saw Dipper's face. He was joking with her.

Pacifica sighed and leaned back, only to regret it with a screech as she felt her back hit something slimey.

"UGH! We have to get out of here."

Dipper glanced around. "I don't know how quickly that'll happen."

Pacifica let out an annoyed scream. "So what do we do until then?"

"I dunno. Talk?"

"Are you saying we're not talking?"

"I meant talk about things other than us being in some creature's stomach."

Pacifica took another puff of her cigarette and sighed, a trail of smoke leaving her mouth.

"Fine. Let's talk."

And so they did.

They talked about high school, they talked about the circus, they talked about family. They talked about the holidays and what they wanted for their birthdays. They talked about books and movies and podcasts, they talked about Mabel's endless supply of sweaters. They talked until they had exhausted every topic there was to talk about and Pacifica's cigarette was close to a nub.

Pacifica sighed and tossed down her cigarette. "So, how much longer do you think we'll have to be in here?"

But Dipper wasn't listening to her. Instead he was staring at her nub of a cigarette. "I don't think too long. Look."

And when she did, she saw it. A little spark that seemed to be reacting to whatever acids were in this stomach.

"Oh no."

And it happened. The cigarette exploded, and so did the creature ("The poor thing!" Mabel would later say when Dipper recounted the story to her) and Pacifica and Dipper sat, miraculously clean, on the grass.

Pacifica cleared her throat. "So, where do we go now?"

"The circus. Though I'm not sure where it is." Dipper said, glancing around the forest.

Pacifica whipped out her phone and typed a few things in. "You Know," she said offhandedly, "this forest has really good sevice. Aaaaand there!"

And sure enough a robotic female voice came out of the phone, telling the pair to "walk 150 yards south".

Pacifica stood up and turned south. "The map lady says this way, so this way we shall go." Dipper shook his head and stood up as well. Pacifica was already a few feet away before she turned around and shouted "Keep up dork!"

It was three hours until they reached the circus. Three hours of Pacifica complaining about her feet hurting and all the mud and three hours of Dipper getting distracted by the different creatures of the forest. When they finally arrived, the sky was tie-dyed with pinks, oranges and purples.

Mabel, who was sitting just inside the main tent playing with Waddel's, looked up as they entered. She grinned. "Look who finally showed up."

"Shut up, Mabel." Dipper groaned as he headed towards the residential tent. Pacifica headed after him, but not before shouting back to Mabel "I'm using your shower!"

Pacifica walked through the main tent, humming and shiney clean. She'd already said goodbye to Dipper, and was quickly looking for Mabel before leaving. A cigarette hung from her lips.

Pacifica spotted Mabel by the edge of the tent, practicing basic acrobatics for the next show as Waddles watched.

"Mabel!" The girl turned around to look at her.

"Oh hey Paz!" Mabel made her way over to her, a smile placed upon her face. Pacifica grinned back.

"Hey Mabel. I wanted to thank you for setting Dipper and I up on that date today."

Mabel's smile grew. "Oh, no thanks needed! It was a pleasure. What did you guys even do?"

Pacifica shook her head. "Oh not much. But look, I really need to thank you. So here." And with that Pacifica stuck the cigarette she had just been smoking in Mabel's mouth and walked out of the tent. Mabel stood there, staring at the door to the tent, when the cigarette exploded, covering Mabel in soot.

Of course. One of Soos' trick cigarettes. She should have known.

Oh well. If Pacifica was using trick cigarettes, it meant she was in a good mood, which meant that the date went well. If it took getting covered in soot to learn that, well, Mabel couldn't complain.

 **A/N:** Hi so again I am so sorry this took so long to put out. I'm posting two other things today to make up for me being gone for a pretty long time. And for the most of it I have absolutely zero excuse. I'm just terrible with time management.


End file.
